


Where we belong

by Wolkje25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert living together in their own place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyLilGreaseMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/gifts).



> This is written especially for DirtyLilGreaseMonkey or Starkidsarah on tumblr. I know it's a day too late but happy birthday, my love! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!!! <3

“There’s nothing in our fridge,” Robert said, his voice accusing as Aaron came into the kitchen, T-shirt and his black trousers on, towel drying his hair. “You said you’d go to the shops yesterday.”

“Haven’t had the time. And when I was willing to go, you came home and practically tore my clothes off,” Aaron replied as he shrugged his shoulders, dropping the towel round his shoulders as he moved around Robert to reach for the kettle.

“Don’t put the blame on me. You practically had all day to go to the shops,” Robert pointed out, feeling slightly annoyed now.

“No, I didn’t. I had stuff to do,” Aaron replied, as he filled the kettle with water.

“Yeah? Like what?” Robert asked, not believing Aaron’s words in the slightest, as he looked into the cabinets. “There’s nothing in here. It’s actually empty,” Robert continued, his voice now between irritation and disbelieve.

“Soz,” Aaron responded, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, as he moved passed Robert to set the kettle on the hob.

“You’re unbelievable,” Robert replied, shaking his head and he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be annoyed by Aaron.

“Yes, I know,” Aaron replied casually, Robert’s words clearly not hurting him in any way. He turned around, a half-smile around his lips and kissed Robert softly on the lips. Robert let Aaron kiss him without even really thinking about it. “Shower’s free if you need.” Aaron paused and sniffed him. “Which you definitely do,” he joked.

“Shut up,” Robert commanded half-heartedly, slapping Aaron’s arse in retaliation, delighting in the protest he got in return. He showered quickly and when he emerged from the shower cabinet, there was a fresh towel sitting on the edge of the sink waiting for him. Robert smiled to himself. He loved these little things Aaron always did for him. Like leaving a towel for him after Aaron had showered himself.

He dried off, then wrapped the towel round his waist and padded out into the living room. Aaron was already on the couch with his first cup of tea, their dog- Rusty- laying with his head in his lap. Robert had tried to tell Aaron a million times he didn’t want Rusty on their couch, but it had felt like he had been talking to a wall. At the end he had just given up, knowing full well there was no way he could make Aaron, or Rusty in that matter, listen to him. He secretly adored the black Labrador though, but he also knew Aaron loved the animal even more. Even more so than Liv, who had picked the dog in the animal center when it had just been born.

Aaron looked up when Robert entered and smiled at him. “It’s a good thing Liv already left for school, cause I don’t think she’d be thrilled to see you walking around the house in just a towel,” Aaron pointed out.

Robert smiled smugly, sitting himself down on the couch, stealing a kiss from Aaron. “I don’t hear you complaining though,” he answered smugly.

Aaron moved closer towards him, making Rusty to jump of the couch, probably feeling neglected by Aaron. Aaron’s hand came up to pull Robert’s face towards his and kissed him. “I much prefer you like this,” Aaron mumbled, his voice suddenly having a raw edge to it, which made Robert’s breathing hitch.

“Hmm,” Robert just hummed in return, before pressing his lips back to Aaron’s. The kiss deepened gradually, as Aaron’s tongue slipped inside and Robert kissed him back just the same. Robert tasted like the sugar he put in his tea, and Robert chased that taste with his tongue. Aaron moved his arms round Robert’s shoulders and pulled him closer and Robert pressed Aaron against the couch.

“You know, I don’t have to be at the scrapyard until noon,” Aaron mumbled against Robert’s lips as he pulled back a bit.

“Good, so we have plenty of time,” Robert replied, before kissing Aaron again, deep and longing, before he murmured softly: “To go grocery shopping.”

Aaron groaned and fell back against the arm of the sofa as Robert pulled back away, grinning smugly.

“Ugh, way to kill the mood” Aaron said, petting Rusty, who had settled near Aaron’s legs.

“Come on,” Robert said, just smiling at Aaron’s words, tugging Aaron up and off the couch. Aaron let him drag him up reluctantly and he grumbled the entire way to the bedroom. But he did put on his hoody and set down on the bed to pull on his socks and shoes. Robert hung up his towel in the bathroom, then dressed into a shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Don’t you have work today?” Aaron asked, already done dressing himself and watching on as Robert tried to smooth out a crease in the front of his shirt.

“Working from home today, aren’t I,” Robert answered casually.

“Must be such a nice life you’re living,” Aaron said sarcastically, but Robert knew Aaron was only messing with him.

“You don’t hear me complaining,” Robert replied, his voice filled with amusement, as he sat himself down on the bed. Aaron just made a face, which made Robert laugh out loud.

“Got you, don’t I,” Robert continued after a moment, his voice turning soft, honest: “Wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.”

“No?” Aaron asked, his voice holding that softness it only held once in a while and made Robert’s heart warm up in a pleasant way.

Robert crawled over the bed, until he was only a few inches away from him and kissed Aaron softly on the lips.

“No,” Robert replied, smiling lightly.

Aaron smiled back, before his lips found Robert’s again. Robert let himself get caught up in the kiss, a warmth settling in his stomach as Aaron pulled him closer. Heat rippled through Robert’s body and he moaned softly in the back of his throat. Robert pushed against Aaron’s shoulder so Aaron fell with his back on the mattress, where he looked up at Robert with clear lust in his eyes. But instead of crawling over Aaron’s body, Robert stood up with a smug grin on his face.

“Grocery shopping.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, the moment those words left Robert’s eyes and he just sprawled himself out on the bed as he sighed deep, which made Robert laugh even more.

“Come on,” Robert said, his voice filled with amusement.

Aaron sighed disappointed and gave him a dark glare, before he got up. “Fine. But no sex for you tonight,” Aaron stated threatening.

Robert just grinned and just said: “We’ll see about that.”

Aaron left the room, but Robert had noticed the small smile which had crossed his features, which made him grin even more.

xXx

Robert had to admit he loved living with Aaron. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. There was Liv to think about of course, but it was much better to handle than living with four other people in one house. He loved the little family unit they had become, he loved waking up next to Aaron every morning and coming home to him every single day. But there was one hitch to the whole arrangement. Aaron was an early riser. Robert had never met anyone else who automatically woke at six thirty in the morning and was okay with it.

Most times it happened, Robert just slept straight through it, but sometimes, Aaron annoyingly woke him up at the break of dawn, because he wasn’t as silent as he normally was.

“Where’re you going?” Robert grumbled into the pillow, his mind obviously not working properly yet, as he should know by now what Aaron did on those early mornings. He couldn’t even open his eyes yet. They were still glued shut with sleep. “‘s early.”

“Out for a run,” Aaron answered quietly and kissed his messy hair affectionately.

Robert just hummed and Aaron left without another word. After the door closed, Robert settled in to go back to sleep. Rusty came up onto the bed with him and snuggled against his legs, something else Robert was not happy about, having the dog on his bed, but he was too tired to push him off.

He swore he had just nodded off when the front door opened again. Rusty immediately jumped off the bed to investigate. There was the sound of shoes on the hardwood, the opening and closing of the fridge, the kettle being put on, the hushed swear and muffled stumble that Robert attributed to Aaron tripping over something. By the time Aaron made it back into the bedroom, Robert was awake and hating every second of it.

“Did I wake you?” Aaron asked, looking apologetic when he saw Robert sitting up in bed. The question just annoyed Robert further, because it really was a fucking stupid question.

“Yes,” Robert said unkindly. He’d only managed to get one eye open, and he glared at Aaron through a half squint. “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty,” Aaron answered.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Robert replied cranky, almost certain he was deadly serious in this moment.

Aaron just leaned in and kissed him, probably too used to Robert being moody in the mornings. Robert pushed him away irritably and flopped back down onto the bed.

“You’re angry,” Aaron said, as he sighed, but Robert had heard the underlying amusement in Aaron’s voice.

“No,” Robert replied scathingly, pulling the duvet up over his bare shoulder. Seven thirty and he only had to be in the office at nine. He could have had a nice uninterrupted sleep if it hadn’t been for Aaron and his crazy habit of waking up at the crack of dawn three times a week. To _exercise_ of all things.

“Yeah, you are. You’re sulking,” Aaron just continued and now Robert could clearly hear the teasing tone in Aaron’s voice, which just riled up Robert even more.

“I am _trying_ to sleep. Like _normal_ people do at this hour,” Robert grumbled, as he buried his face into the pillow. There was a pressure on the duvet behind him as Aaron sat down on the bed, so close he could smell the sweat from Aaron’s body.

“I really didn’t mean to wake you,” Aaron replied, and now his voice sounded sincere, almost apologetic. But Robert was in a too bad of a mood to just forgive Aaron for it.

“Go shower. You smell,” Robert just replied, without opening his eyes or turning around.

Aaron just sighed, probably knowing that if Robert was in such a mood it was better just to leave him alone for a bit. Robert sometimes hated how well Aaron knew him. Robert heard Aaron leaving the room and moments later he heard the sound of their shower being turned on. Robert just sighed and buried his face deeper into his pillow, hoping he might be able to catch a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get out of bed. His nice, warm, comfortable bed…

The shower was turned off and then the bathroom door opened a few minutes later. He heard their bedroom door being opened and the soft movement of the blankets being pulled up. The next moment Aaron’s warm and just a bit damp body was pressed against his back. It took Robert’s sleepy mind just a second to realize Aaron was also quite naked which wasn’t such a bad thing and made Robert’s annoyance lessen slightly.

“You’re feeling better now?” Aaron asked softly, nuzzling the back of his neck, the feeling making Robert’s body relax just a bit.

“I want to sleep,” Robert grumbled, although he wasn’t as annoyed as moments before. Aaron always knew how to make him forget why he had been angry in the first place.

“You are awful first thing, you know that?” Aaron teased softly.

“Maybe if first thing wasn’t six in the bloody morning, I’d be a bit nicer,” Robert grunted.

Aaron moved his arm round Robert’s waist and nosed at his hair just the way Robert liked it. He felt his irritation ebbing away and he almost let out a content sigh.

“I said I was sorry,” Aaron whispered softly, his voice honest.

Robert knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep anymore, so he turned around so he could look at Aaron, who was looking back at him with kind blue eyes. “You’re seriously mad,” Robert said, his eyes focused on Aaron’s face. Aaron was looking back at him with a half-smile around his lips. Aaron’s hand came up and lay it down on Robert’s jaw, before he moved in and brushed his nose against Robert’s in a loving gesture. Robert smiled despite himself. Robert liked this, liked the closeness between them which had nothing to do with sex but was still so intimate. “This is much more satisfying than running round like a crazy person, I’m sure,” Robert said suggestively as to try to make a point, raising one eyebrow.

“Well somebody needs to stay fit.”

“What are you saying? That I’m not?” Robert replied, acting like he was highly offended.

“You are kinda lazy,” Aaron answered, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. Robert smacked Aaron’s bum, which made Aaron’s eyes widen in surprise, before he grinned at him.

“You’re definitely mad,” Robert said, and Aaron laughed out loud now.

“So are you,” Aaron replied casually, kissing Robert softly on the lips before withdrawing from the bed. “Now get up, you lazy git. I’ve made breakfast.”

“Ugh, can’t you bring it to me?” Robert grumbled, as he fell back down onto the bed. He really didn’t want to get up even though he knew he eventually had to.

“No way, princess,” Aaron answered, pulling the duvet off him in one swift motion.

Robert hurled his pillow blindly in Aaron’s direction, satisfied when he heard it hit target. It came flying back a moment later though, hitting Robert directly in the face.

“Aaron Dingle, you are dead,” Robert grunted. Aaron laughed loudly as he moved out of the room, like he’d heard it all before. Which he probably had.

“I’d like to see you try,” Aaron yelled over his shoulder.

If there was one thing that could get Robert up out of bed, it was a good challenge.

xXx

Aaron stood in front of the mirror with a frown, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt nervously and sighed.

It had been a normal day at work, at least, that was what Aaron had thought, until Robert had appeared halfway through his work on the monthly report. He had casually leaned against Adam’s desk, as only Robert was able to do and had looked at him with a strange expression in his eyes. At that moment Aaron hadn’t thought much of it, had just kept on working.

“Dinner?”

“Sure,” Aaron replied distractedly, not looking up from his work. “Give me an hour.”

“No, Aaron, I want to have a real dinner with you,” Robert elaborated, sighing quietly.

Aaron looked up now, feeling confused by Robert’s words. He didn’t really get what Robert was trying to tell him. “We always have real diner. How else you’d wanna call it?” Aaron joked casually.

Robert sighed again as if he couldn’t believe he had such an imbecile as a boyfriend. “That’s not what I meant. I want to take you out to dinner.”

Aaron just stared at him, not really knowing what to say, had not expected for Robert to ask him out, couldn’t even remember Robert had done so. Not like this anyway. Most of the time, it were just these casual questions, asked during breakfast or texted during work. Aaron couldn’t really remember Robert ever asking him out like this. “You want to take me out?” Aaron asked, completely thrown back.

“To dinner, yes,” Robert replied and he looked like he really wanted to roll his eyes.

Aaron suddenly felt suspicious, as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Robert. “Why?” he asked questionably, frowning lightly.

“Why not?” Robert replied, a light irritation dripping through his voice.

Aaron still didn’t trust it. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Robert answered, almost defensively. “Can’t I just want to take you out?”

Aaron just stared at Robert for a moment. He couldn’t even remember the last time Robert and he went out on a proper date. Just the two of them. They did have the occasional meals at the pub and they went to the cinema together every now and again, went to town when they felt like it. But never this. Aaron had no idea how to react to it.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes, Aaron. I’m serious,” Robert’s tone became a bit pissed off now, but Aaron knew it was because he started to feel insecure because Aaron didn’t give a straight answer.

“Okay, yeah,” Aaron said, before he had even the proper time to think about it. He realized he just said yes because he hated to see the sad look in Robert’s eyes and not because he was so thrilled to go. He didn’t need it, he didn’t need to go out to dinner. But he understood Robert liked the idea, as Robert’s face lit up in joy and a warm feeling settled in Aaron’s chest, although he already started to wonder where he had agreed to. Robert just kissed him and disappeared out of the port cabin moments later.

And now, as Aaron checked himself in the mirror, he started to feel worried. Robert had instructed him to put on a suit when he had come home from work and Aaron felt uncomfortable as he looked at himself in the mirror. At that moment Aaron wished he was a bit more like Robert, who looked so comfortable and natural in a suit. On him, it just felt a bit off.

“What do you think?” Aaron asked, and looked over his shoulder.

Rusty watched him from the bed, unimpressed, and then lay his head down again as if just looking at Aaron made him sad.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Aaron mumbled to himself, looking back at the mirror. He straightened his tie and tried to muster up whatever confidence he had before walking into the living room. Robert was sitting on the couch in his maroon colored suit, the one Aaron loved so much, but also made him very aware about how he was looking himself. When Robert noticed him, Robert stood up from the couch and came closer to give Aaron a once-over that was so excruciatingly slow, with that crazy half-grin on his face, Aaron suddenly forgot all his worries.

Robert moved in and placed his hands on Aaron’s hips, to pull him closer.

“You look amazing,” he said, which made Aaron smile lightly back at him. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” Aaron replied without thinking, which earned him another warm smile from Robert. Robert moved in and gave Aaron a soft kiss, before he pulled away and mumbled: “It’s because I’ve already got reservations…” Robert smiled cheeky, his eyes shining brightly.

Aaron just frowned his forehead. “So where we’re going?”

“You’ll see,” Robert replied, the grin appearing again, which caused for Aaron to frown in worry.

But Aaron was not quite prepared to have the car pull up outside of The man behind the curtain in Leeds. He had heard about the place, knew it was impossible to get reservations. So he didn’t want to know how Robert had managed it.

And suddenly Aaron started to become very aware of what was happening. The expensive restaurant, them in suits, Robert’s strange behavior when he had asked him to have dinner with him. Aaron’s heart started to race as those thoughts tumbled through his head and he suddenly had a hard time breathing.

Robert didn’t seem to notice because he just smiled at him and got out of the car. Aaron didn’t even know how to move for a few seconds, as he just sat there frozen in his seat. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run or walk into that restaurant with Robert.

Aaron took a deep breath, before he opened the car door and stepped outside. He looked up at the building as Robert stood still next to him. Aaron had never in his life come close to Michelin star dining and he suddenly felt under accomplished and minuscule, as his mind just raced on. He sure as hell hoped he was wrong. He didn’t want it to be like this. He hadn’t really thought about the whole thing in his life, had never dreamed about it or thought about the moment. But he sure as hell hadn’t thought it would happen here, in this too fancy restaurant. Nerves just ran through his body and Aaron had the feeling he was going to be sick.

The nerves tripled when they got inside, he wasn’t used to walk into such a beautiful restaurant and he almost tripped and fell as they approached the hostess, which made Aaron feel even clumsier and self-aware. As they were guided towards their table, Aaron just kept his head down, feeling as out of place as he had ever felt.

Aaron felt a heated blush of embarrassment and nerves creep along the back of his neck, burning at the tips of his ears. He had never cared much about his physical appearance or what others thought of him. But here, he became painfully aware of his shortcomings and felt struck with a sense of vulnerability. He didn’t belong here with all the pretty people in their dinner jackets and beautiful evening dresses. He belonged back at home, in the pub, with a pint and a burger in front of him. But Robert seemed to like it, because when Aaron looked up at him, he had this goofy smile around his lips which Aaron adored, but now just brought on another wave of nerves.

As they sat down at the beautiful set table, Robert looked up at him and smiled softly as to calm him and his care sent a calming sort of relief through Aaron. For a moment Aaron had the feeling he could breathe again. Only Robert would be able to read his discomfort in a second and bring him at peace with just one look. Everything felt a little less surreal with Robert right there.

They were left alone with menus and Aaron tried not to feel even more out of place when he realized that he couldn’t even mention half of the things that were on the menu.

Aaron cleared his throat uncomfortable, before he looked up at Robert, who was studying the menu with a small frown on his forehead. He nervously moved his leg up and down and he bit on his lower lip. He needed to know, needed to ask, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to relax all evening long. It would drive him nuts.

“So what’s the occasion?” he asked, his voice sounding rougher than he had wanted to. He knew he shouldn’t push Robert for it, but he couldn’t handle it. He needed to know what was happening.

Robert looked up at him with a frown on his forehead, looking highly confused. “What’d ya mean?” he asked, raising his eyebrows: “Why’d you ask?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said, looking down at his menu again, before he took another glance at Robert, who was still looking at him with a highly confused look on his face. “I just… I just thought you’d…” Aaron realized just in time what he was saying and he could just hold the words back.

But Robert seemed to have caught on as his eyes widened for a moment, looking taken aback, before he said softly: “You thought I’d-” Robert just stared at him for a moment, in which Aaron started to feel very uncomfortable and then Robert started to chuckle softly. “Good God, no,” Robert said.

Aaron didn’t know why, but his heart seemed to drop into his stomach after Robert’s words and he was sure his disappointment was written all over his face. He didn’t even know why he felt this disappointed. It wasn’t like he wanted Robert to propose to him right this moment. Still Robert’s reaction stung.

Robert seemed to notice, because his face smoothed out and his expression became serious and even a bit hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure if he should ask, what he clearly wanted to ask.

“Would you have wanted me to?” he asked, his voice sincere and a bit nervous.

“No,” Aaron replied quickly, shaking his head, trying to fill the awkwardness: “No way.”

Robert’s face just fell a tiny bit, which made Aaron realize what he had just said, so Aaron continued hurriedly: “Not that I don’t want to ever. Just not right now. But in the future, then maybe, yeah. I would like that.” Aaron flustered when he had said those words, feeling ever so uncomfortable for speaking his mind. It wasn’t untrue though. He’d like to marry Robert. One day.

Robert face lid up and he smiled brightly, which made Aaron smile in return. “Good to know,” Robert answered softly, his eyes twinkling softly.

Aaron looked down at the menu to hide the huge grin which was threatening to spread over his whole face. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he looked up and said: “So you just decided you wanted to go to one of the most expensive restaurants in town for no occasion?” Aaron asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Robert just said, looking down at his menu.

Aaron put the menu down and moved in his chair, planting his elbows on the table, which was probably a no go in this restaurant, but suddenly he didn’t really care. “Okay, explain,” Aaron commented calmly, but sternly.

“Explain what?” Robert asked as he finally looked up from his menu, a confused look in his eyes.

“What’s all this?”

“Dinner,” Robert said, frowning lightly.

“It’s very...posh,” Aaron commented, looking around him.

Robert face fell in seconds and he looked a little disappointed, even a bit hurt and Aaron felt it like a punch to the gut.

“Not that it’s not nice,” he said hastily, trying to make the sad look in Robert’s eyes disappear. “It’s just… well, there are just a lot of things on the menu, I have never even heard the name of…so…” Aaron explained as he played with the fabric of the napkin, feeling like he had said the wrong thing.

“Do you want to go?” Robert asked, his voice genuine. He didn’t seem angry, just disappointed and not even at Aaron, but more at himself.

“No, it’s fine,” Aaron said, and picked up his menu again, giving Robert a reassuring smile. He felt bad for opening his mouth about it, but also felt uncomfortable sitting here. This was a date. A real one. They had never done something like this before. They had never done something this fancy. And he might not like it that much, but he knew Robert did and maybe that was all that mattered in this moment. Maybe he should try to do something for Robert as Robert did so many things for him. Despite the too extravagant place they were in at the moment, he loved every moment he got to spent with Robert, just them as a couple.

“I’m sorry,” Robert just said, as he sighed.

Aaron put his menu back down and looked at Robert. He looked sad, a bit disappointed and even a bit worried and Aaron knew Robert felt like he had messed up.

“I just… all this time. I’ve never taken you anywhere nice,” Robert explained.

“You don’t have to take me anywhere nice. I don’t expect it,” Aaron answered truthfully.

Robert looked at him like he understood what Aaron meant by that, but before he could say anything, the waiter came by to ask for their orders. With Aaron’s uncomfortable look, which Robert got the moment he looked at Aaron, Robert ordered and the waiter disappeared again.

“I’d like to treat you. Every once in a while. If that’s okay?” Robert asked softly, almost tentative, the moment they were alone again.

Aaron knew Robert didn’t have to get to so much trouble to do this. But he also knew, Robert was like this. He liked to spend a bit of money on him, and on Liv on occasion, and Aaron knew he didn’t mind it that much. He knew the food would be good and they would have a laugh no matter where they were. And if this would make Robert happy, it would make him happy as well.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Aaron answered, smiling lightly at Robert.

Robert smiled back with the most beautiful smile Aaron had ever seen.

xXx

“You should have told me-”

“Don’t make such a big deal out of this-”

“Don’t look so smug. I was worried sick.”

“Nothing happened!” Robert snapped in exasperation.

“I know you don’t care, but I do,” Aaron shot back angrily, totally done with Robert trying to make out this wasn’t a big deal. “She is my sister I am responsible for her. She could’ve done something stupid. I had to find out this morning what had happened from _Kerry_ from all people. While it should’ve been you who’d told me!”

“She will be fine!” Robert replied and Aaron knew Robert had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes, which just infuriated Aaron even more.

“ _She_ should have been home with you! _You_ were supposed to keep an eye on her,” Aaron replied: “You’ve got to think of how your actions affect other people.”

“Don’t put the blame on me. I was working, okay? And I was home a bit late,” Robert argued back, looking highly offended now: “I needed to finish this deal I was working on.”

“So Liv means less than your work?” Aaron asked, his voice accusing. He knew he shouldn’t say those words, he didn’t mean them, but Robert’s attitude just riled him up.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Robert asked, his voice angry, hurt even. And Aaron instantly felt bad for saying those words, but he was too angry to take them back. “You really think that? You really think so little of me?” Robert just stared at Aaron for a few seconds, before he shook his head, looking hurt and disappointed. He turned around, away from Aaron, taking a deep breath before he turned around again, now looking even angrier than before. “Well maybe you should try and figure out why she called me, to come and pick her up instead of you.”

Aaron frowned in confusing. Robert’s words stung more than he was willing to admit. “Whatya mean?”

“She knew she had gone too far. But she knew I wouldn’t have a go at her right that moment. She called me because she knew how you would react, because you always react as this overprotective parent. And she asked me not to tell you, because of that.”

“She was drunk, Robert,” Aaron pointed out: “She needs telling. Anything could’ve happened.”

“She was at Gabby’s. Nothing would’ve happened.”

“You don’t know that,” Aaron replied.

“Aaron, we’ve all been there. She is a teenager. These things happen,” Robert said and Aaron just sighed. He knew Robert was making a fair point. He had done his bit of stupid things as a teenager. Didn’t mean he had to like it though when his sister went to Gabby without telling either of them, got herself drunk and had to call Robert because she threw up and had started to feel sick. Aaron had just found out that morning because Bernice had told Kerry what had happened and Kerry had told it to anyone who had wanted to listen in the pub that morning. When Aaron had come home he had found out, Robert had known all along, but hadn’t said anything, because Liv had made him promise not to. He was not even mad at Robert for not being home that night, he was madder at himself for not being home because he had been in the pub, having a laugh with Adam.

Aaron looked down and bit his lip, before he confessed softly: “I know. I still don’t like it though.”

“Do you think I do?” Robert asked, but his voice was calmer now, as if he knew exactly what was going on inside Aaron’s mind and Aaron was almost sure he did. “We’ll have a word when she’s slept it off, alright,” Robert continued, sounding sympathetic now.

Aaron just nodded. “Alright.” He looked up at Robert again and smiled softly. “Thank you. For picking her up.”

“She’s family. Just like you are.” Robert took a deep intake of breath. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

Aaron smiled again, by the honest sound in Robert’s voice. “Me either.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this morning,” Robert said, sounding apologetic: “And for not being home for Liv.”

“And?” Aaron just said, raising an eyebrow.

Robert just smiled, shaking his head in amusement. “Isn’t that enough?”

“ _Kerry_ , Robert,” Aaron pointed out: “I had to listen to Kerry blabbing about it in the pub. Probably the whole village knows by now.”

“I’m sorry you had to listen to Kerry gossiping,” Robert replied, but he had that smug smile on his face, which didn’t make Aaron believe him for a second.

He smacked his hand against Robert’s upper arm, but couldn’t suppress a smile himself. “You’re a bastard.”

Robert’s grin just turned wider, before he pulled Aaron in by his hoody and kissed him.

“I really am sorry,” Robert said, when he pulled back to look at Aaron.

“I know,” Aaron replied, as he smiled up to Robert: “Me too.”

xXx

The lights were on when he arrived home, and the first thing he saw was Rusty greeting him by jumping up at him, with a loud bark for attention. Robert just tickled him behind his ears while putting his overnight bag on the ground. The next thing he heard was music coming out of the living room, some sort of slow orchestral music, that Robert had never heard before and Robert wondered how they got this CD. It wasn’t his for sure and it couldn’t be Aaron’s, could it?

Robert made his way into the kitchen and noticed Aaron standing there, at the counter, reaching for something in the cabinet. He had a half-smile on his face and that smile settled in Robert’s bones. He knew it was because he had come home.

“Are you cooking?” Robert asked and he didn’t know if he should be worried or touched by the whole thing. Aaron looked up at him and his smile turned even wider although he did look like he had been in there for a while, sweat on his forehead, tomato sauce on his shirt, the kitchen a mess. But on the stove, there was a pot of something boiling on the hob and a saucepan with something that smelled rather good.

“Yes I am, you nuthead,” Aaron replied as he reached out his hand to pet Rusty who had sat himself next to Aaron and was looking up at him, as if he was begging or hoping for Aaron to drop some food. Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s cheek in greeting and turned back to the stove. Rusty just glided to the ground, when he lost Aaron’s attention.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Robert said, as he stripped out of his jacket and rolled his shirtsleeves up.

“It’s not really cooking. Just pasta,” Aaron replied.

“It smells delicious,” Robert said, and this time, he was the one to place a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. He really was utterly surprised to come home to this after being away for two weeks on a business trip. “Need any help?”

“Na, got it covered. Unless you want to fetch me a beer?” Aaron asked, nodding with his head to the fridge.

“With pleasure,” Robert said. He moved to the fridge, took out two beers and opened them both, before handing one to Aaron. “Where is Liv?” he asked as he leaned against the counter to watch Aaron work. Aaron was wearing a T-shirt and a loose pair of track bottoms which hang low on his hips. After two weeks away, Robert appreciated even more what he was seeing at that moment.

“At mum’s. Thought you might like to spent the evening alone with me.”

“Hmmm, good thinking,” Robert said smugly and he noticed the smile creeping over Aaron’s face, as Aaron shook his head in amusement.

“How was the business trip?” Aaron asked conversationally, just as Robert came up behind him and placed his hands at Aaron’s hips.

“Dull as usual,” Robert said, and he nosed at Aaron’s neck, taking in Aaron’s scent. He still couldn’t quite believe, even after all this time how much he missed Aaron when he went away. “Let’s not talk about work.”

“What do you want to talk about then?” Aaron asked.

“Where you learnt to cook.”

“Like I said before, it’s just pasta.”

“But you’ve never cooked, not in those months we’ve been together.”

“Because someone always beats me to it,” Aaron joked.

“Who? Liv?” Robert teased back, sliding his fingers underneath Aaron’s T-shirt to feel the skin underneath.

Aaron laughed softly, although he did sound a little breathier than moments before. “I am talking about you, you muppet,” Aaron said, his voice filled with affection.

“So why are you cooking now?” Robert asked, laying his head down on Aaron’s shoulder, so he could look at what Aaron was doing.

“You’ve been away for two weeks. Thought a home cooked meal would be nice,” Aaron replied, slapping at the back of Robert’s hand in reprimand when Robert tried to take a lick out of the saucepan.

“Well that’s a good reason,” Robert said, his voice dripping with self-indulgence, settling for moving his arms round Aaron’s waist. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Aaron just smiled and shook his head and went back to stirring at his pasta, then his sauce. Robert held him close, swaying his hips slightly to the music still playing in the living room.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked, and Robert knew he was trying not to laugh.

“Dancing,” Robert said casually.

“That’s not dancing.”

“Of course it is.”

Aaron just shook his head in amusement, but didn’t reply.

“Would you like to dance?” Robert asked near his ear, his voice as soft as silk.

“I’ve got dinner on,” Aaron said, flustering lightly.

“After?”

“Who knows,” Aaron just mumbled, as he moved away from Robert’s hold to let the water drain away out of the pan.

Ten minutes later, they were seated at the small dining table next to the kitchen, tucking into a hot meal of pasta with red sauce, hot garlic bread straight from the oven, and two beers. Aaron brought Robert up to speed about what he had been missing while being away, everything from telly to gossip, and from Liv till Bernice and Andy and in return, Robert shared a few humorous stories from his business trip.

They drank, ate and had a laugh, finishing the rest of their meal in light conversation. After, they brought their dishes into the kitchen and cleaned up. They stood side by side, Aaron washing and Robert drying. Robert couldn’t help but smile every time his eyes landed on Aaron. It was nice to come home to this. He’d never thought he would like something so ordinary and domestic, but he did. More than anything in the world.

When they were done, Robert took Aaron’s hand and led him to the living room. Aaron followed without hesitation. The music was still playing softly in the background. Robert pulled Aaron towards him so they were face to face and as he looked down at him, he smiled softly and asked: “Dance with me?”

“Robert…” Aaron grunted, but Robert heard the discomfort in Aaron’s voice.

Robert just stared at Aaron. He knew Aaron was feeling uncomfortable and he wouldn’t have asked, if he didn’t know for sure Aaron secretly wanted to. Aaron looked up at him and down at his feet again, the fluster high on his cheeks, before he nodded his head once, not looking up at him. Robert softly took Aaron’s hand in his, checking if Aaron was alright with it. He noticed the light smile crossing over Aaron’s face, so Robert relaxed and moved his other hand to Aaron’s waist. Robert just moved to the sound of the song. Robert had to admit that he’d never danced this way before, on his bare feet with his shirtsleeves rolled up and Aaron in just a T-shirt and sweatpants. Still, there was something about it that Robert liked, even more than the immaculate parties with men and women in designer labels.

Aaron stumbled a bit, clumsy at the first few turns, and Robert payed attention not to step on his toes as he led him. But Aaron soon got the hang of it, and silently relaxed in Robert’s arms, as he buried his face into the crook of Robert’s neck.

“You’re good,” Robert said softly.

“It’s my first time,” Aaron admitted, his voice a bit hoarse.

Robert tightened his clasp on Aaron’s hand. “No one has ever…?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron answered quietly, not looking up from the place where his face was hidden in the crook of Robert’s neck.

“Glad to be the first to do this with you then,” Robert whispered near Aaron’s ear and he knew he meant every word of it.

Aaron glanced up briefly and smiled. Robert let go of Aaron’s hand and settled it on his hip, pulling him a bit closer, without stopping the slow motion of their bodies. Aaron’s hands settled on his chest and he looked up at Robert with an open and loving expression in his eyes, which took Robert’s breath away.

“I love you, Aaron. More than anyone.”

Aaron face lit up and it was the most beautiful thing Robert had ever seen. “I do too,” Aaron answered quietly as he looked at Robert: “Love you. More than anyone.”

Robert’s heart filled with a warm, glowing feeling and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “We should do this more often,” Robert said, and Aaron laughed softly, while he replied: “No way.”

Aaron still looked up at him, his eyes shining brightly and suddenly Robert couldn’t help himself and moved in for a kiss. Robert hummed by the feeling of Aaron’s lips against his and his hands come up to cradle Aaron’s face. The kiss soared through him and set his nerve endings alight and suddenly Robert was very aware of all the places Aaron’s body was pressed against his own.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Robert mumbled against Aaron’s lips. Aaron just grinned, before he took Robert’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

When they lay in bed, _their_ bed, Aaron put his arms round Robert’s shoulders and kissed him again.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has not been Beta'd, so any mistakes are my own! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://wolkje25.tumblr.com/


End file.
